Rise of The Guardians: The Four Seasons
by namine utau
Summary: What if Jack Frost had three sisters her never knew about? Because they were locked in Pitch's lair? Read as these three girls, Poppy (Spring), Summer, and Autumn, go on an adventure with their long-lost brother and defeat Pitch. Takes place during original movie
1. Chapter 1

Rise of the Guardians: The Four Seasons

_What if Jack had siblings he had never heard of? Because they were locked away in Pitch Black's lair? What if they were all girls? And they were the three other Guardians of the Seasons? Spring. Happiness. Summer. Joy. Autumn. Faith. These are his three sisters. They had never seen the real world. Will they ever see it?_

"Summer! Do that again!" Poppy, the guardian of Spring, said, bouncing up and down in her cage. The golden-haired girl closed her eyes and a warm light formed in her hands. The two other girls squealed in delight. "Do you think you could make it hot enough to break the bars?" Autumn asked, her eyes filled with hope.

"Don't expect it," a cruel voice growled.

The three young girls, each about the age of fourteen, looked down at their captor. Pitch Black. His gold eyes glinted menacingly. "Go away, you son of a dog," Summer said, grabbing the bars of her cage. Pitch just chuckled darkly and added, "It seems your brother, Jack Frost, has finally made an appearance. Sadly, he doesn't even know you three exist." Autumn flushed, Poppy glared at Pitch, and Summer looked away and glared at no one.

The Boogeyman left them shortly afterwards. Summer turned to her sisters. All their anger was replaced with sadness. Even their own brother didn't know anything about them. No child has believed in them for over 300 years.

Autumn had beautiful red hair and brown eyes. Her dress was made up of many red, orange, brown, and yellow leaves sewn together. She had knee-high boots that were leather. Autumn had glasses, but just for decoration. She can actually see quite well. Autumn had always been the sister to act oldest. She had never heard of a book, but if she found one, she would not stop reading until she was finished with it.

Summer had long golden hair down to her thighs. Her eyes were sea-blue. Her strapless top was a pale pink and her flowing skirt was pale blue. A gold circlet with a single blue stone was placed on her head. Summer is the stubborn girl of the family. She gets what she wants whether you like it or not. Despite her small frame, she is an excellent fighter. What else could she be doing in that cage for over 300 years?

Poppy, or Spring, has short, dark coco brown hair and green eyes. The top part of her dress was green leaves sew together. The bottom was made of large pale pink petals. She had a flower crown in her hair. Powder blue wings flapped restlessly on her back. Poppy was the sweet girl. If she was in the real world, she would bring everyone happiness where ever they went. Being the Guardian of Happiness, I guess it's her job.

The sisters have been captured by Pitch since they first became Guardians or whatever it is before the cermony. The stories about them were all but lost when a person wrote them down. You could say Pitch erased them from history. Instead, he kept them to himself. The girls managed to bring the seasons even in the cages, but it cost them valuable energy without something to help control the power (like Jack's staff). Pitch also secretly tapped their energy to make them weaker. It kept them from escaping.

"I hate him so~ much," Autumn said, punching one of her bars. Poppy was pacing in her cage, murmuring things like usual. Summer kept sitting. Finally, Poppy kicked the bars, sending her cage tilting around. A strong wind came from her foot, shaking the other cages. Autumn's eyes lit up, "I didn't know you could do that, Poppy!"

Poppy just stared at her foot in shock. _Wh-Wha? _she thought. She kicked the bar again and another wind came. Autumn was bouncing in her cage, chanting, "Poppy has a new power! Poppy has a new power!" Summer smiled. Poppy was freaking out by now. More powers meant a better way to get out. Her wings were already fluttering impatiently. "Oh my frickin' God..." she said, "I have more powers!" Autumn stopped bouncing and grabbed the bars of her cage, squeashing her head in between them, "Yes! And maybe you could make the cages sway so much the chains break!" "Girls," Summer said. Her sisters looked at her with a curious expression on both of their faces. Summer smiled.

"I'm gonna try and break the cage with my fire," Summer whispered. Poppy and Autumn nearly cried out in joy. Summer closed her eyes. She focused all her power into her hand. 'Flames,' she thought, 'strong flames.' The glowing light in her hand grew. Summer quickly grabbed one of the bars with it. The bar started to heat up, turning a faint red color. Summer growled in concentration. She then pulled back, taking the bar right off the cage.

Poppy gasped and smiled. Autumn stared in complete awe. One bar down. Summer just managed to squeeze through. She held onto the chain dangling from the ceiling for balance. Poppy looked up at her as Summer burned the lock on her cell. Poppy quickly got out, trying out her wings for the first time. They kept her in the air steadily.

Autumn was last. She exhaled quietly. Apparently, she had been holding her breath the entire time. "Now that we are out of the cages, how do we get out of here," Poppy said, motioning to the room around them with her arms. Autumn thought about it for a moment, then exclaimed quietly, "Let me try a transportation spell!" The other girls agreed. Autumn focused all her energy on the air in front of her. 'To the… forest!' she thought. The portal instantly opened with a swirl of multicolored leaves. Poppy gasped in joy. She jumped straight in. The two others followed her.

Poppy landed with a crash on the ground. Cold shot straight through her face. The other two sisters landed on top of her. Poppy let out a loud groan. "S-sorry…" Summer said. They quickly got off their sister and got up. Summer pulled Poppy up as well. "Where are we?" Autumn asked. "You should know. You brought us here," Poppy said, slightly annoyed.

The trees around them were a dark gray color. Snow covered the branches on the ground. A small frozen lake was in the middle of this small opening. A cliff stood by it. The three girls had an uneasy feeling about this place. As if something really bad happened here.

Summer shivered with the cold. This wasn't her favorite place at the moment. "Couldn't you have picked a place a little... oh, I don't know, warmer?" Summer said between chattering teeth. Poppy ignored them as they got into a fight. Instead, she walked out onto the ice of the lake. She touched its glassy surface. Her own reflection looked back at her.

Poppy could feel the sadness that happened here. And she thought she knew what had happened. 'Someone drowned… but who?' she thought. She could feel the fear, shock, and death all around this place.

Summer and Autumn had stopped fighting and looked at their sister. Summer was still shivering though, since she had no shoes. Poppy stood and turned to her sisters. "I'm fine," she said.

"So, we need to go somewhere much warmer than here since I'm nearly dying in this cold," Summer said, bouncing from foot to foot. "Let's see… Doesn't Santa, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman, and the Easter kang-" Autumn covered her mouth before she could say the last word. Easter Kangaroo? Why on Mother Earth would she say that?

"Easter Bunny?" Poppy corrected. Autumn nodded and continued, "Don't they all exist along with us and our brother?" The two girls nodded and Autumn said, "Why don't we just go to them? They could really help us!" They all cheered. Autumn opened a portal to the Tooth Palace. She also realized how easy it was once she got out of Pitch's lair. The three girls jumped into the portal and were off.


	2. Annoucement for all stories

Announcement for all stories

Hi guys. I hope you don't mind, but I'm taking a break from all my stories. I'm going to discontinue the following:

_Paint it White! (other countries version)_

And these are going on Hiatus:

_Princess Tutu and Princess Swan_

_Sword Art Online: Hetalia_

_Rise of the Guardians: The Four Seasons_

I'll be focusing on one story at a time and right now it's _Welcome to the Academy, Ireland! _until the next two chapters are finished. Then, I'll be working on the next two chapters of Sword Art Online: Hetalia. Then _ROTG_ and then _Princess Tutu and Princess Swan. _I hope you can understand why I've got to put some stories on hiatus. Expect the next chapter of _Welcome to the Academy, Ireland! _soon.


End file.
